Schedulebot
Schedulebot is a recurring character in the The Powerpuff Girls. He was primarily an robotic schedule, which would verbally remind people of important events. He was invented by Professor Utonium in the episode "Sister Sitter". Biography In "Sister Sitter", Schedulebot made his first appearance, busting through the door of The Powerpuff Girls' room, flailing his arms and loudly announcing to Professor Utonium, that he had a job interview, before abruptly leaving. Confused, Buttercup asked who he was, and Professor Utonium explained his purpose and origin, as a robot he built to help schedule events and remind him of those events, when the time came about. Buttercup was assigned with the duty of babysitting her sisters, while they were sick with spotted piglet fever. Her one job, simple. Every time, Schedulebot alerted her, that it was "Antidote Time", she would have to give her sisters a spoonful of medicine. All day long, Schedulebot would appear every hour and give Buttercup her reminders, much to her annoyance. Buttercup left the house to buy some straws at the grocery store. While she was gone, the time came for another antidote, but Buttercup was nowhere in the house, leaving Schedulebot, running rampant, but not finding anyone to jump on the urgent task. Blossom and Bubbles made a grotesque transformation, right before Schedulebot's eyes, as the piglet fever, had already taken it's course. Schedulebot finally tracked Buttercup at the store, just in time for Buttercup to realize, her monstrous sisters were now in the forms of giant, hideous warthogs, and were destroying the city. Schedulebot explained to Buttercup that these were the consequences of disobeying her orders and Buttercup sought clarity as to why he didn't warn her of these stakes before. Schedulebot sarcastically retorted, "I'm Schedulebot, not Informationbot." Buttercup attempted and failed at fighting her sisters, and Schedulebot aided her, by giving her the antidote, explaining that the way to return her sisters to their original forms, was to give them the antidote. After even more trial and error, Buttercup pegged Schedulebot to the ground, begging him for information on how to get her sisters to take their medicine. Just for giggles, Schedulebot waxed the lyrics of "Drink the Antidote", which inadvertently, gave Buttercup the idea to give them their medicine, via airplane. Buttercup made a hard light construct of a plane, bringing Schedulebot with her in the back. Schedulebot acted as an annoying backseat driver to Buttercup, before being promptly ejected by the latter. At the end of the episode, Schedulebot plummeted from his airplane ejection and crash landed on Professor Utonium's car, brutally damaging both it, and himself. Episode Appearances *Sister Sitter *Road Trippin' *The Tell Tale Schedulebot *In the Doghouse *Oh, Daisy! *Lights Out! (cameo) Gallery Maxed Out Schedule Bot.png Ched Bot 2.0.png Screen Shot 2019-06-22 at 2.48.45 PM.png|Schedulebots framework. Screen Shot 2019-06-22 at 2.52.05 PM.png|launching missles Screen Shot 2019-06-22 at 3.01.27 PM.png|disarmed Screen Shot 2019-06-22 at 3.18.31 PM.png|Hacked Category:Characters Category:Inventions Category:Robots Category:2016 TV series Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Objects